Only Gets Better
by sexyslytheringoddess012
Summary: Gwaine is a little more worried than he seemed and his reaction to finding Merlin safe and unharmed is slightly different. From the Fisher King episode. Mild Slash.


Yeah, Hi! *waves excitedly* This isn't very good but I'm new to the whole Merlin thing so bear with me, yeah? This is from the Fisher King episode just, you know, a bit more Merwaine going on. Merwaine…is that right? How about Gwalin? Whatever just some Merlin/Gwaine fluff. Enjoy!

.

Only Gets Better

.

"Merlin!" Gwaine shouted as he pounded on the stone wall desperately. "Merlin, are you alright? Can you hear me?"

They had tripped some sort of wire or something and a stone wall had slammed down right where Merlin was standing. Gwaine thanked the gods that he had been able to push Merlin into the room and out of the way but his heart pounded furiously in his chest as he wondered what was happening to Merlin now.

"Gwaine, calm down. I don't think he can hear you. The stone is too thick." Arthur said as he placed a comforting hand on Gwaine's shoulder. Gwaine shrugged it off and glared at the prince.

"I will not _calm down_, Princess. Not until I have Merlin back and I'm sure he's safe." Gwaine hissed, serious for once as he turned back to the wall.

"Why are you so worried?" Arthur asked as they began to run their hands along the wall hoping to find a switch to open the door again. "I'm sure he's perfectly fine. Merlin always comes out of these things okay."

"And what if he doesn't this time. What if one of those Wyvern's somehow gets in there. He hasn't got a sword, Arthur so if anything happens to him I'm blaming you." Gwaine said.

"Don't be such a _girl_, Gwaine." Arthur sighed exasperatedly. "Look!" Arthur shouted as he pulled out a loose brick from the wall.

"Maybe there's a switch! Reach in there, Princess and feel around." Gwaine urged, pushing Arthur closer. Arthur glared at him before reaching a gloved hand into the bug infested wall. A few seconds later a soft click was heard and with a loud grinding sound the stone slab lifted up.

"Merlin!" Gwaine rushed forward to see Merlin standing in the middle of the room in front of a cobweb covered throne. Gwaine pulled Merlin tightly against him in relief before pushing him away and running his hands all over the young warlock's body.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt? Did anything happen?" Gwaine shot the questions at him rapidly as Merlin looked at him in wide-eyed surprise and Arthur stared on in amusement.

"Erm…yes, no and no?" Merlin said hesitantly. Gwaine took a second to think over those answers before he sighed in relief. He dragged Merlin back into his arms and pressed a firm kiss to the younger male's soft lips. Merlin froze in his arms before melting against him with a soft moan.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again!" Gwaine spoke harshly, his fear not yet abated.

"Look what I found!" Arthur laughed in exhilaration, turning towards them and holding up a dusty old trident. He raised an eyebrow at Gwaine and Merlin's embrace.

"If you two are done being emotional girls…" Arthur trailed off as he walked pass them and out of the room. Gwaine ignored the prince and kissed Merlin again, hands going around his waist to press him closer as he swiped his tongue across the younger's bottom lip.

Merlin gasped and Gwaine took the chance to slide his tongue into the warm crevice, mapping out Merlin's mouth and swallowing the moans spilling from him. Merlin's hands fisted tightly in the front of his tunic as he tipped his head back in submission.

"Merlin." Gwaine moaned, giving one last swipe of his tongue against the roof of Merlin's mouth. He pulled away slowly and couldn't help the smug feeling he got when he took in Merlin's flushed face, swollen lips and dazed eyes.

"Now I'm done acting like a girl." He said as he stepped away from Merlin, keeping hold of his hand only.

"Great! Then let's get going. I don't have all day!" Arthur called sticking his head back into the room.

"Don't get your pigtails in a twist, Princess! We're coming!" Gwaine called as he tugged Merlin out of the room.

"Well at least this quest was good for something." Merlin mused, smirking up at Gwaine.

"And it'll only get better." Gwaine chuckled with a wink as Arthur rolled his eyes, hiding a small smile at his friends' happiness.


End file.
